Poolside Attraction
by Thunderbyrd
Summary: With Gravity Falls holding an annual party downtown, how does Dipper spend his night? By sneaking into the local community pool after hours to hang out with his rambunctious girlfriend, of course! *Dipper/Wendy* *One-Shot*


**Hot dang, it's another Wendip fic, bois!**

 **Same rules as "Sleepy Sensories"; it's fluffy, it's takes place some years after the show's finale with Dip and Wendy slightly aged up, and it's not meant to have any smut in it. Only thing is I've upped the humor factor in this one. Otherwise, it's just good ol' summer fun between two loving friends. Regardless though, I hope you all enjoy the show!**

 **Gravity Falls is owned by Alex Hirsch and Disney. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun.)**

* * *

 **POOLSIDE ATTRACTION**

It was Fourth of July evening and everybody in Gravity Falls was abuzz with excitement and activity. The air was crisp and fresh, the orange sun slowly began to set, and the town had prepared a Fourth of July party for all to enjoy.

Soon enough, downtown was littered with game booths, food stands, gift shops, petting zoos, and sketchy carnies as far as the eye could see. Townsfolk and visitors clamored around the area, playing crooked carnival games and eating triple deep-fried food items without a care in the world.

The Pines family even joined in on the fun as Mabel, Waddles, and Soos played around with the carnival games, with Grunkle Ford supervising them of course, while Grunkle Stan decided to take this chance to set up a small curio stand to sell some "genuine" and "totally not bootlegged" Fourth of July t-shirts to the public.

Unsurprisingly, nobody bought one.

However, as the Pines were having a grand day out, there was one family member who wasn't joining his family for this fun occasion, as he had other plans with his own special friend tonight.

* * *

"W-Wendy? Are you sure this is even legal?" trembled Dipper in his seat.

A rusty red pick-up truck rumbled down the dirt road towards their destination, weaving past the tall redwoods and pine trees surrounding them. The redhead driver chuckled warmly to her passenger.

"Dude, don't worry about it!" she replied coolly, all while chewing on some bubblegum, "Everybody is gonna be downtown for this whole Independence Day party thing! Nobody's gonna notice us!"

Dipper slunk in his seat and groaned softly. As much as he loved Wendy to death and always adored being with her, whether it was either playing, kissing, or simply hanging around, he still questioned the rebellious streak that the Corduroy girl still possessed.

"That doesn't mean what we are doing is basically trespassing…" he murmured unsurely. Wendy rolled her eyes, but still giggled at the pouty expression his boyfriend was sporting.

"Dip, c'mon! We already discussed this! All we're doing is going for a little, harmless swim at the pool. Nothing else!" said Wendy with a smile. Dipper, however, couldn't help but to still feel uneasy.

"Well, yeah, but…" he gulped quietly, "W-W-What about Mr. Poolcheck? What if he catches us?"

Wendy scoffed and gave him a dismissive hand wave.

"Pssh, that blowhard? Just because I got fired from there doesn't mean I'm banned for life! Besides, he's gonna be at the block party all night, so we can hang out without him sneaking up on us!"

She leaned over a pecked a quick kiss on Dipper's forehead.

"Just worry about having some fun tonight with your lovely girlfriend, okay, Dippy?" she asked in a sweet voice before turning her attention to the road.

Dipper still seemed unsure about this whole ordeal, but soon after Wendy's reassurance coaxed himself into submission, he decided to just grin and bear it.

"Okay…" he agreed, "Still, I just don't see why Poolcheck would want to be at that party to begin with. That man's not exactly the definition of fun…"

* * *

* **CLATTER!** *

"And we have a winner! Here's your prize, good sir!"

The owner of the milk bottle toss game stand soon handed over a large, stuffed green elephant plush to Mr. Poolcheck, which he replied to the man with a straightforward grunt and head nod before walking away, hoisting a bag of numerous other massive and fluffy prized plushies over his shoulder.

Seeing the grown man walk away with his fluffy bounty was enough to raise suspicion towards Deputies Blubs and Durland as they watched this spectacle from the hot dog cart.

"So, uh, Poolcheck. We've been noticing that you're pretty much winning all these top prizes at these game. Don't you think you have enough stuff animals?" drawled Blubs curiously as the lifeguard passed by them.

"Yeah, besides, aren't these games 'fer kiddies?" beckoned Durland.

Poolcheck halted in place and immediately gave the two deputies a stare that could freeze space and time itself.

"I'll let you know when I've had enough…" he growled sinisterly, before continuing on towards the dartboard stands without another word.

As he left, Blubs and Durland decided it was best just to not question Poolcheck's motives from that night on.

* * *

Soon enough, Wendy and Dipper arrived at the community pool, just as the sun was almost ready to hide behind the mountainside for the day. The late evening sky was a beautiful mixture of orange and dark blue, with many stars already sparkling above them.

The couple got out of the truck and had climbed over the chainlink fence after seeing that the entrance was locked up for the night (although Dipper had a heck of a time trying to force his noodly arms to climb up the gate). Soon enough, Dipper and Wendy had made inside the pool area, all alone with only a large duffle bag strapped behind Wendy.

"Whelp, we're here!" announced Wendy, popping another bubble with her gum. Dipper sighed worriedly.

His fear wound up when he saw something perched over the changing room hut.

"W-Wendy! This place has security cameras!" he quivered, pointing towards something square and white on the roof, "Poolcheck is sure to catch us here!"

Wendy looked towards his direction and pursed her lips in thought. She placed her duffle bag on the ground next to Dipper.

"No worries, dude. I got this…" she confirmed in a confident tone.

Wendy ran towards the fence and laid her body right against it. She then carefully shimmied towards the changing room as stealthily as her lanky frame can be. When she finally slunk next to the camera, which was pointed towards the pool itself, she then spat out her gum, reached up to the device as carefully as she could, and quickly stuck the wad of chewed gum firmly on the camera lens, all without being caught.

Now with the camera covered up, Wendy admired her handiwork and excitedly gestured for Dipper to come over. Dipper nodded and, grabbing the duffle bag, he ran over the changing room with his girlfriend.

* * *

A few minutes passed by when Dipper got changed into his swim attire, a basic white tee and some dark blue trunks. He patiently waited outside for Wendy to finish getting changed, looking around the area in wonder as he stood by the close edge of the pool.

The community pool hasn't really changed much since the last time he was here, but he never really got the chance to see it during nighttime. The descending sun reflected its light across the pool water, giving it a beautiful shine. On top of that, the lovely darkening sky above seemed to look particularly mystical tonight in Dipper's eyes for some reason.

"Enjoying the view, eh?" came a cheeky voice.

Dipper turned around to the source of the voice and nearly keeled over in surprise.

There stood beside him was Wendy, donning her signature red one-piece, looking as beautiful and radiant as ever. The reflecting light from the pool seemed to make her crimson hair glisten in the dark, like some sort of heavenly beacon. Dipper stood agape in lovestruck awe for a few long seconds before regaining his composure.

"Y-Yeah...i-it does look b-beautiful…" he agreed. Wendy giggled at his blushing cheeks and strolled towards him.

"Are we talking about me or the sky?" she asked coyly, placing a hand on her hip. Dipper, who realized that he was caught sneaking peeks, decided to play along with Wendy's playful banter.

"Both…" he said sincerely.

Wendy blushed back in reply and laughed, kneeling down and pulling him in a loving hug. Dipper wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face against her stomach, smiling blissfully all the while.

She then caressed his blushing face and couldn't help but to smirk softly.

"Feeling a little hot, are we?" she murmured. Dipper's spine tingled at the soft touch of Wendy's loving hand.

"N-Not really…" he answered modestly. Wendy's smirk seemed to grow wider.

"Well, thankfully...I have a solution to help cool you down…" she offered, a mischievous glint in her green eyes.

Dipper was mildly puzzled. "What do you mean, Wen-HEY!"

* **SPLASH!** *

Soon enough, Dipper found himself softly pushed into the pool without warning. It took him a few seconds to try and frantically swim back up to the surface, where upon poking his head out of the water, he saw Wendy standing by the edge of the pool herself in a fit of giggled.

He coughed and tried blowing the water out of his nose before giving Wendy an unimpressed look.

"Seriously, Wendy?" he asked, before giving another weak cough. Wendy wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry, dude!" she chuckled, leaning over the pool rim and looking down at the Pine twin, "But you should have saw that coming!"

Dipper was about to retort back, but a rather devious idea formed in his mind.

"Oh, really…" he mused thoughtfully, "Much like how you should have seen _this_ coming?"

And as fast as a jackrabbit, Dipper grabbed Wendy by the arm and dragged her down into the water with him, to where the Corduroy girl responded with an undignified scream before splashdown.

* **SPLASH!** *

It was now Dipper's turn to laugh as Wendy quickly managed to resurface back up, her pristine hair now soaked through. However, Wendy managed to shut Dipper up by splashing into his face, resulting in him coughing again.

The two then stared at each other for a hard minute before deciding on their next motive.

"SPLASH FIGHT!" came the couple's immediate response.

Quickly enough, for a good ten minutes, Dipper and Wendy spent their time playfully splashing each other without care around the pool. Even Dipper, who spent all this time fretting about getting caught, was too sucked in the fun to even think about being worrisome.

Other shenanigans proceeded as the two messed around with each other at the pool, with activities such as swimming races, sword-fighting with some pool noodles, underwater dancings, contests on who can hold their breath underwater the longest. And of course, they always followed up each playful competition with a loving cuddle and kissing session afterwards.

The fun kept up even as the moon rose higher in the sky, and quite frankly, Dipper and Wendy were having the time of their lives…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the party, everyone at the event were also enjoying themselves, as they were all gathered around on a big hill, awaiting for the event to be capped off with the annual fireworks display. Family members and friends sat close by each other, excitedly chattering about the fun evening they've had.

Mabel, in particular, was yammering a mile a minute about all the fun she had, with Grunkle Ford, Soos, and Waddles patiently sitting alongside her on a wool blanket, far up on the hill. Before she could continue her excited jabbering, she saw something walking up to their location.

"Grunkle Stan! Over here!" she cried happily. Stan wheezed up the hill to join the group, clutching a full box of unsold shirts.

"So, enjoying the celebrations so far, brother?" asked Ford kindly. Stan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hardly! Nobody bought a dang shirt while I was there! I even give these things a more modest price than for what I sell at the Shack and I still get jack squat!" he grumbled, placing down the box unhappily. Soos then looked in the box and inspected one of the shirts.

"Well, to be fair, Mr. Pines…" added Soos, "I think people may be a bit put off when buying a shirt that says 'Happy Fourth of _Julie_ ' on it."

"Feh! You accidently make _one_ typo error while ordering at the print shop and suddenly everyone calls you a bootlegger…" groused Stan, before joining the group on the blanket, "...not like it's the first time that's happened though…"

The others laughed good-heartedly, despite Stan's sour attitude, before Ford then thought of something. "Say, where is Dipper, anyhow? I thought he was joining us…"

"Little dude said he was hanging with Wendy tonight…" answered Soos, prompting a giggle from the female Pine sibling.

"Which of course means they'll be doing a lot of this!" she teased, before doing some pretend smooching and hugging motions. The others laughed again in response.

"Ah, well…" sighed Ford, "At least he'll still be with someone he cherishes. You may say Gravity Falls is a weird place, but I'd say it's just as loving and romantic as any other place in the world…"

Stan rolled his eyes again and cringed. "Yeesh, Ford, where'd you wind up being stuck at since '82, a Hallmark card store?" he snarked tiredly.

However, before anyone else can say anything else…

* **WHIIIISTLE!** * * **BANG!** * * **BANG!** *

The first set of fireworks shot up into the sky, exploding into a bright, colorful implosion of sparkles and flares. The crowd gazed in awe at the sight of this.

As the show continued on, Mabel looked around to see other Gravity Fall natives enjoying the festivities.

She saw many different couples snuggled up to each other while watching the show, especially couples like Robbie and Tambry, looking just as romantic and content with the rest of the other couples.

Then, she noticed other groups of friends and family members she recognized close by. Nate, Lee, and Thompson sitting together some feet close to Robbie and Tambry, Sheriffs Durland and Blubs sitting next to each other, having some coffee side-by-side, Pacifica and her parents all snuggled up together, with all three looking quite happy for once. Gideon, along with his fellow inmate friends, all jointly hung out below the hill, watching the display contently and civilly.

She also saw Mr. Poolcheck sitting by himself with his company being the stuffed prize plushies he won all day today, all surrounded around him like some large, fluffy blanket, to where he even managed to crack something of a small smile.

Even the "Pool Jail Kid" had joined in on the celebration, as he happily watched the fireworks with his new "girlfriend" (questionably being the sign from the community pool), simply happy that he was free from solitary at last.

In the end, Grunkle Ford's words from before bounced around inside Mabel's mind upon seeing so many loving and kind people.

' _Gravity Falls is a weird place, but I'd say it's just as loving and romantic as any other place in the world…_ '

And with that, Mabel couldn't help but to smile broadly.

"It certainly is…" she mused quietly, before giving Waddles a loving squeeze, while continuing to watch the fireworks with her own loved ones.

* * *

Amazingly, the fireworks even managed to be shown clearly by the community pool, where Dipper and Wendy had decided to take a break from their horsing around to simply relax. They were both sprawled on a pink, two-person pool lounge float, snuggled against each other and looking up at the colorful display above them.

A blissful silence hung in the air before Wendy said something.

"So...still think this was a bad idea, Dip?" asked Wendy softly with a knowing smile.

"Not at all. Thanks for taking me out, Wendy…" he answered softly, "Sorry for being a wet blanket throughout all this, though…."

Wendy chuckled softly. "Don't be sorry, dude…" she reassured, "Just be glad to know that you've got a pretty awesome girlfriend who's got a few tricks up her sleeve." she said before the two broke out in chuckles.

More silence fell between the two afterwards, so much so that not even the loud bangs of the fireworks above deterred them from looking away from each other.

"Still though, this was a really great and fun night…" admitted Dipper in a soft tone, "Because at the very least, I was with someone as beautiful and loving as you…"

Wendy's freckled cheeks his behind her growing blush, all while she gave Dipper a loving, touched smile. She grabbed his hand softly and held it firmly with her own.

"And I'll still be with someone as adorable and sweet as you…" she replied sincerely, "I love you, Dipper…"

Dipper smiled back, his blush returning. "I love you, too, Wendy…"

And with all that said, they pulled each other into a loving kiss, blissfully unaware of their surroundings as the fireworks display reached its grand, explosive finale.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **So ends "Poolside Attraction", everybody! Another entry into my slowly-growing Wendip collection. Thank you all for reading and stay tuned for my next story! What that story will be is unknown, even by me…**

 **Anywho, if you liked this fic, don't forget to check my other GF story "Sleepy Sensories" for more Wendip goodness if you'd like. Thanks again and have a great week!**

 **(Also, to those possibly affected by Hurricane Florence, God bless you and stay safe if you can! 3)**

 **~Thunderbyrd**


End file.
